1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting dynamic environmental boundaries based on a combination of human postures and local information, and a method for instantly determining the content of human activity according to the method for setting dynamic environmental boundaries.
2. Description of Related Art
In monitor security and home care industry, it is very important to use image identification technology such as those disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. I335181 and Taiwanese Patent No. I322963.
Taiwanese Patent No. I335181 discloses a system, a method and a device for detecting human behaviors, wherein a plurality of cameras are arranged surrounding a specific place for recording monitored images, moving objects in the monitored images are detected by a dynamic image detection device, and an event such as falling down of the object is analyzed by an event analyzing device. Taiwanese Patent No. I322963 discloses a human activity recognition method, which uses template posture matching and fuzzy rule reasoning to recognize an action.
However, the technologies disclosed in the above two patents lack precision and practical utility owing to fixed cameras and lack of environmental boundaries. Particularly, the cameras are initially set and fixed for the specific environment; however, if the cameras are movable, the system fails to have precise identification according to the recorded images. Further, owing to the lack of environmental boundaries, the identification is performed according to the images to show only body postures but not exact content of the images. Moreover, various service robots with cameras have been developed for security and home care, whereas the above technology cannot satisfy human activity analysis when a movable camera onboard robot.
Accordingly, it is an urgent issue to provide a technology for instantly identifying activity content of an image without being limited by conventional fixed cameras.